Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise
"Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise" is the second episode of the first season, and the second episode overall of the HBO television series Oz. For a complete list of all episodes, see List of Oz episodes. Theme The theme and narration of this episode centers around the subject of Sex. Conjugal visits play a large role in this episode, and are ultimately banned by Governor James Devlin in an attempt to save the tax payers money. Summary The death of Dino Ortolani sparks numerous outbursts from the Italians and the Homeboys. Beecher gets a conjugal visit from his wife but has to ask Schillinger for permission first. Jefferson Keane wants to marry; Prison Chaplain, father Ray Mukada consoles Miguel Alvarez on the arrival of his unborn child with the help of his grandfather. Nino Schibetta finds Ortalani's killer, who is one of Keane's henchmen, Johnny Post, and the Governor ends conjugal visits. Plot Ortolani's Murder Nino Schibetta is called on to identify his nephew, Dino Ortolani's, body following his murder at the hands of Johnny Post in the previous episode. Warden Leo Glynn calls a staff meeting to address Ortolani's murder. He orders Lenny Burrano to find out who murdered Ortolani before Schibetta does. Burrano begins questioning inmates starting with Aryan Brotherhood leader himself, Vernon Schillinger. Schillinger tells Burrano that the Homeboys murdered Ortolani. Burrano asks Schillinger if he has any evidence to back up his claims. Schillinger tells Burrano that he doesn't but logically they are the ones who would have the most reason to do it. The next inmate Burrano questions is Donald Groves. Burrano asks Groves about him murdering and eating his own parents. Groves tells Burrano that he only ate his mother and that he was saving his father for Thanksgiving. Burrano then asks Groves what he knows about Ortolani's murder. Groves tells Burrano that he got in trouble for sneaking into the prison morgue and was placed in the hole. Burrano asks Groves what he was doing in the morgue. Groves tells Burrano that he was just looking. Burrano asks Groves if he heard anything from his solitary cell. Groves tells Burrano that he didn't hear anything and that Ortolani didn't make a sound whilst being set on fire. Groves then told Burrano that he saw the staff as they carried Ortolani's body out. Groves tells Burrano that Ortolani looked like a roasted chicken - with his flesh "all brown and crispy" - and that Ortolani looked good enough to eat. Jefferson Keane is questioned next. Burrano is quick to bring up that fact that Ortolani sent Keane's brother, Billie, to the hospital, but Keane denies having any involvement in Ortolani's murder. Burrano ends his interview with Keane stating that if he finds out Keane had anything to do with Ortolani's murder that he'd bury him in Gen Pop. Later, Burrano brings in Bob Rebadow for questioning. Rebadow tells Burrano that God told him that Ortolani committed suicide. Rebadow continues and tells Burrano to tell Schibetta not to seek vengeance for Ortolani. Finally, Ryan O'Reily is brought in for questioning. Burrano tells O'Reily that he knows the Homeboys killed Ortolani, but he doesn't know which one of them actually murdered Ortolani. Burrano then tells O'Reily that he knows he had something to do with Ortolani's murder, and that when they find the person who committed the murder, they expect him to give up O'Reily's involvement. Tobias Beecher In Em City, the Homeboys and the Italians fight each other in the distance. Meanwhile, C.O. Wittlesey visits Tobias Beecher's cell after hearing that he has not come out in a few days. Beecher tells Wittlesey that he believes he isn't strong enough to survive in Oz, citing Dino Ortolani's murder as evidence of Oz's brutality. Wittlesey suggests Beecher schedules a visit with his wife, Genevieve, as a way to ease the tension away. Beecher visits Sister Peter Marie to arrange his visit with his wife, but when he returns to his cell, Schillinger makes him beg to receive his visit with his wife because he didn't get Schillinger's permission beforehand. After checking in at the front desk, Genevieve meets with Beecher in one of the visiting rooms. Genevieve mentions to Beecher that their daughter, Holly, made a painting for him but she forgot to bring it in with her from her purse. Amongst the details of the painting, she notes that Beecher wasn't included in it. Following the visit with his wife, Beecher returns to his cell where Schillinger has found some photographs of Beecher's family that he had hidden. After some not-so-subtle threats from Schillinger, Beecher destroys the pictures of his family. Augustus Hill After seeing that Governor Devlin was going to cancel Oz's conjugal visit program, Hill, along with a group of other prisoners, storm to Sister Peter Marie's office in a last minute attempt to get a visit with their wives. While filling out his form, Adebisi asks Hill why he is even bothering with his conjugal visit when he can't feel the sensations of sex anyway. Hill tells Adebisi that he was doing it for his wife and not himself. Later, Hill and his wife, Annabelle, have their conjugal visit. Jefferson Keane Following his interview with Lenny Burrano, Keane meets with Johnny Post and tells him not to say anything to Burrano when it is his turn to be interviewed. Joey D'Angelo then shows up and informs the Homeboys that he would be taking over management duties in the kitchen, and that the Italians wouldn't be allowing any more contraband until they found out who killed Ortolani. Post then offers to kill D'Angelo as well, but is denied by Keane. Later, Keane watches his girlfriend, Mavis, outside from a prison window. Adebisi joins Keane at the window and tells him that he is being taken for questioning the following night. Keane tells Adebisi that he was having a "visit" with his girlfriend, Mavis. Adebisi then notices Mavis outside of the prison and promptly joins Keane in his "visit". Keane then visits McManus in hopes of getting married to Mavis. McManus goes to Warden Glynn about Keane's request to marry Mavis and is rejected by Glynn, who tells McManus that Oswald is a prison - not the "Elvis Chapel" - and that Keane's marriage might by perceived as a reward for Keane, who has done nothing to deserve a reward. In the gym, Markstrom begins getting nervous about their position with the Italians. Keane tells Markstrom to stop worrying about it. McManus arrives and tells Keane that Glynn has denied his request to marry Mavis. Keane then expresses his disappointment to McManus, stating that McManus was going back on his word and that a man who went back on their word was worthless to him. In Em City, Keane visits Said about the situation with Mavis, asking Said for help in persuading Glynn to get him married. Said tells Keane that he must trust in the will of Allah. Keane ends the conversation with the revelation that Mavis is pregnant. Glynn later announces to McManus that he is allowing Keane to be married, and that it was because Kareem Said had came to him on Keane's behalf. McManus then complains to Glynn that his credibility has been damaged by this choice. Glynn mentions that because he did this favor for Said, that Said would in turn owe them a favor and that Said was going to help handle the situation with Ortolani - possibly slowing the flow of narcotics entering Oz. He also mentions Mavis's pregnancy as a factor in his decision. Keane visits Father Mukada about his marriage having to have a stand-in for Mavis instead of her being there in person. Mukada tells Keane that Glynn had given specific orders on how it was going to work out and that Mavis would be wed at a proper church - whereas Keane would be wed in the prison. Later, Keane is seen at his wedding with Adebisi as his stand-in. After the wedding, Keane shares a letter containing a photo of Mavis with Said. McManus & Wittlesey Tim McManus receives a visit from Warden Glynn as he prepares to leave for the night. Glynn invites McManus over to his residence for dinner. Meanwhile, Lenny Burrano talks with Diane Wittlesey in the break room. Burrano comments about Wittlesey spending the night in Oz, rather than returning to her home. Wittlesey tells Burrano that the drive back to her home is too long and that by the time she returned home, it would already be time for her to come back. Back in Em City, McManus declines Glynn's offer for dinner stating that he already has a date planned, which Glynn finds surprising. In the break room, Burrano asks Wittlesey how her daughter feels about her long shifts at Oz. Wittlesey tells Burrano that her daughter and her mother were both criticizing her about it. Burrano tells Wittlesey that she should find a job closer to where she lived, and Wittlesey responds stating that she had already looked for other jobs but she was trapped in her job at Oz - just like the prisoners. Back in Em City, Glynn tells McManus he should get a wife, and that from what he heard McManus' previous wife was a "nightmare". Glynn then offers a dinner for the next night before leaving. Miguel Alvarez In the Hospital Ward, Miguel Alvarez recovers from the stabbing he received earlier when he receives a visit from Father Ray Mukada. Mukada tells Alvarez that he is aware that Alvarez is going to be a father soon, and that he can arrange for Alvarez to be there for his child's birth. Alvarez declines Mukada's offer - stating that he has no interest in fatherhood, citing that both his father and his grandfather were both inmates in Oz. Mukada then tells Alvarez that he is still responsible for bringing a new life into the world, and that he should get ready for it. Later, Mukada visits Alvarez' grandfather, Ricardo, who is serving time in solitary. Mukada explains that he needs help getting Alvarez to accept the responsibility of fatherhood, and that maybe Ricardo could help him. Ricardo tells Mukada that he has never even seen Alvarez before. Mukada tells Ricardo that he was aware that both Ricardo and Eduardo weren't the best fathers and that it should be time to break the cycle with Alvarez. Ricardo then tells Mukada the story of how Eduardo ended up in Oz and about the Haitian who severed Eduardo's tongue. Mukada mentions that he already knows, and that he also knows of Ricardo murdering the Haitian in retaliation. Mukada continues, stating that all he wants is for Ricardo to speak with Alvarez - for the sake of his great-grandchild. Ricardo agrees to see Alvarez and is escorted to the visiting area where Alvarez is already waiting for him. Ricardo confronts Alvarez; this being the first time they ever met. Ricardo tells Alvarez to approach him. Alvarez asks Ricardo who he was. Ricardo raises his voice telling Alvarez to approach him again. Alvarez approaches Ricardo, asking him what was to happen next. Ricardo then strikes Alvarez in the face, telling Alvarez that he knew who he was. Alvarez tells Ricardo that he did indeed know who Ricardo was. Ricardo and Alvarez share a hug and later, Alvarez is shown how to change a diaper. Ryan O'Reily Ryan O'Reily arrives in Em City with his sponsor, Vernon Schillinger. O'Reily tells Schillinger that he isn't going to be requiring any help adjusting to life in Em City. Schillinger tells O'Reily that he runs the Aryan Brotherhood and that O'Reily has an ally if he needs one. Later, Joey D'Angelo tells O'Reily that Nino Schibetta has requested to see him. In Schibetta's cell, Schibetta tells O'Reily that he is upset about Ortolani's murder and wishes to know who Ortolani's killer is. Before the conversation can escalate any further, O'Reily requests to be alone with Schibetta. Schibetta tells D'Angelo to wait outside. After D'Angelo leaves, Schibetta tells O'Reily that he knows that there was bad blood between him and Ortolani. O'Reily comments; stating that he didn't kill Ortolani. Schibetta then tells O'Reily that he wasn't accusing O'Reily and that if O'Reily helps them find Ortolani's killer, that he would absolve O'Reily's previous indiscretion. O'Reily ends the conversation; stating that he doesn't know who murdered Ortolani, but if he discovered any information - he would let Schibetta know. D'Angelo returns after O'Reily leaves, Schibetta then tells D'Angelo that he knows O'Reily knows who Ortolani's killer is. O'Reily meets up with Keane about Ortolani's murder. Keane tells O'Reily to just wait it out until Schibetta forgets, but O'Reily tells Keane that the Sicilians never forget and that it would be easier for them to just give up Post. Keane ends telling O'Reily that he would never betray one of his homeboys. Schibetta notices O'Reily with Keane then tells D'Angelo to arrange for O'Reily to have an interview with Burrano - and after being shaken down by Burrano - O'Reily meets with Schibetta to sell Post out. Nino Schibetta In the visiting area, Nino Schibetta meets with his son, Peter, about his wife's condition. Peter tells Schibetta that Angie hasn't got very much time left. Schibetta then tells Peter to tell Ortolani's parents that he would avenge Ortolani. In Em City, McManus tells Schibetta that he is going to arrange for Schibetta to visit his wife in the hospital in exchange for a continued peace. Schibetta tells McManus that he wishes to see his wife, but he wasn't going to make any deals. After a talk with Ryan O'Reily regarding Ortolani's murder, Schibetta receives a visit from McManus where he tells Schibetta that Angie has died. Schibetta tells McManus that Angie had been sick for some time so that her death wasn't unexpected. He then tells McManus that he wishes to be alone. D'Angelo enters and expresses his regret for Angie's demise. Later, Schibetta tells D'Angelo the arrangements for Angie's funeral as they walk toward a room where Post is being held. Before entering, Schibetta nearly breaks down but he regains his composure and enters the room with D'Angelo. He asks Post who paid him to murder Dino Ortolani, but Post doesn't tell him, and instead berates Schibetta with obscenities. Schibetta then tells the other Italians in the room to murder Post and to "start with his dick". Later in Em City, the news reports of Post's death and Governor Devlin's ban on conjugal visits in Oz. Narrations "Fuck" is a 4 letter word. "Rape" is a 4 letter word. "Wife" is a 4 letter word. So is "love". "Fuck" is a curse. So is "love". And I don't just mean boys and girls. I'm talking friends, I'm talking family. Bitch, herm, maytag, shim. Here in Oz, we call 'em "prags". I don't know where it comes from, but you make a man your prag, he's your prag for life. It's like the old days when people didn't get divorced, the only way out of marriage is death. 'Til death, do us part. (kissing sound) Prisoner number 95H522, Augustus Hill. Convicted November 6, '95. Possession of illegal substances, murder in the second degree. Sentence: life imprisonment, up for parole in 20 years. You can take a lot of things away from a man. Cigarettes, the gym. You can take his freedom, his legs, but not his feelings. Not his feelings. A man loves a woman. Don't matter what kind of man he is, if he loves her, he wants her. He wants her body. He wants her to want his. So you say to him, "you can never make love again. You will never touch her in that way again. This is the last time. The last time. Forever." If that's not cruel and unusual punishment, I don't know what is. Prisoner number 97K186, Jefferson Keane. Convicted May 14, '97. Two counts murder in the first degree. Sentence: life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. (singing "So Happy Together") If I should call you up, invest a dime, and you say you belong to me, to ease my mind, imagine how the world would be. So very fine. So happy together. So happy, together. (stops singing) For better, for worse. Shit, it don't get much worse than this. God made sunsets full of color. And God made racehorses that run in a flash. God made the orange, the apple and strawberries. But God's greatest creation is pussy. I don't mean to be crude or nothing, but you can have all the sunsets, horses, and fruit there is. Just give me all the pussy in the world. Fuck, I don't need all the pussy. Just one a day, every day. Sex is a mind-fuck. A wad of jizz hits an egg and bing-bam, you're connected to all these people. These strangers, who maybe got the same eyes as you. The same sort of nose. Or maybe they passed you some cell that makes you drink or do drugs, even if you don't wanna. Even if it's killing you. These gene things are like the shackles they put on us here. The chains to keep us from moving freely. You gotta be Houdini to get out of them. You gotta be fucking Houdini. Prisoner number 95S604, Nino Schibetta. Convicted December 12, '95. Two counts conspiracy to commit murder. Sentence: 120 years, up for parole in 70. Sex and death. They're different, but the same. To reach that final moment, that climax, you gotta give up control of your body, of your soul. And love? Well, if sex is sweet and death is bitter, love is both. Love will always and forever break your heart. Deceased For a full list of the deaths in Oz, see List of deaths in Oz. *'Officer Lawrence Hudack' (flashback): Shot in head by Augustus Hill. *'Unnamed bride' (flashback): Shot in heart by Jefferson Keane. *'Unnamed groom' (flashback): Shot in heart by Jefferson Keane. *'Arlene Schillinger' (mentioned in past): Cancer. *'Angie Schibetta': Died of cancer. *'Johnny Post': Beaten and mutilated by The Italians. Crime Flashbacks For a full list of the crime flashbacks in Oz, see List of All Crime Flashbacks. *'Augustus Hill': Imprisoned for possession of illegal substance and second degree murder. *'Jefferson Keane': Imprisoned for two counts of first degree murder. *'Nino Schibetta': Imprisoned for two counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Production Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Tim McManus *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said Also Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Edie Falco as Diane Wittlesey *Leon Robinson as Jefferson Keane *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie *Tony Musante as Nino Schibetta *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Sean Whitesell as Donald Groves *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada Guest Starring *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Tomas Milian as Ricardo Alvarez *Skipp Sudduth as Lenny Burrano Co-Starring *O.L. Duke as Paul Markstrom *Susan Floyd as Genevieve Beecher *Goodfella Mike G. as Joey D'Angelo *Ray Iannicelli as Roger Brese *Steve Ryan as Mike Healy With... *Tim McAdams as Johnny Post *Jose R. Rosario as Eduardo Alvarez *Philip Scozzarella as Joseph Mineo *Esther Swan as Barbara Deckart Uncredited *Frank Bonsangue as Italian inmate *Douglas Crosby as Vic D'Agnasti *Gano Grills as Mondo Browne *George E.M. Kelly as Travis Ballard *Leif Riddell as Mark Mack Transcript Trivia *Mondo Browne makes another appearance in this episode. He can be seen in the line at Sister Pete's office, then again near the very end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes